


dressed up

by YukinaMika



Series: 2020 [31]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Community: dckinkmeme, Daddy Kink, Feminization, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMika/pseuds/YukinaMika
Summary: In this room, he is Daddy's little girl.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne
Series: 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593016
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	dressed up

**Author's Note:**

> For [Kinkmeme.](https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1454.html?thread=2179758)

Outside of this room, in his spotless suit, he is Timothy Drake-Wayne. In his baggy clothes and messy hair, he is Tim Drake. And in skin-tight suit with his cape behind him, he is Red Robin.

Except, in this room, in the soft white sundress and silky panties, he is Daddy's little girl.

His cheeks are red as he shimmers his way toward the desk, stiffening as each step jostles the plug inside him. He clenches down against the plug, feeling oddly vulnerable at the feeling of waxed legs and the dress barely reaching his mid thighs and the feeling of silk panties on his cleanly shaved balls.

Bruce prefers it when he shaves, stating that he loves the feeling of the bare skin of his balls when he squeezes and yanks at them. Plus, it helps when he needs to go undercover.

Bruce arches an eyebrow when he approaches, rolling his chair backward to make space. He blushes at the tent in Bruce's pants, cheeks burning as he sits himself in Bruce's laps.

"That's my good girl," Bruce slips away and it is Daddy who stares down as him, grabbing his waist and rocks up, grinding the impressive bulge against the base of the plug, indirectly pushing the head into his prostate and wrenches out tiny gasp when they have only just begun, "You followed my instructions, didn't you?"

The instructions are that he is to finger himself open until he is loose and relax and keeps himself open with the new gift - the pink plug with a flat base that is just shy of stabbing against his prostate. The message came when he was in a meeting at W.E along with a picture of a nice box, the lid just a little bit open that he gets the glimpse of the gift inside.

He had blushed to his ears when he saw the neatly folded dress next to the box and the white panties that is completely open in the back with a heart-shaped window. His cock and balls would be trapped, held up by the panties but his backside, his hole that would be filled with a butt plug, would be open for business.

The implication is clear. Daddy will be using his little girl's hole to de-stress.

And one would have to be blind to not notice the way the panties perfectly hugs his ass, the bulge at the front and the open invitation at the back with the flat pink base of the plug between his asscheeks.

But it is a power play of sorts when Bruce grinds up against the base of the plug. It is an exhibition of power, to remind them all of who is in charge when Bruce asked if he had followed the instructions.

Daddy can always look but he does not need to. His little girl will tell him each and everything she does to her body in the name of pleasing him.

"Yes, Daddy," he mumbles, cheeks brilliantly red as he fumbles with the end of the skirt, warmth seeping into his veins at the sound of Bruce's pleased chuckle, "Thank you for the gift."

He knows what is expected of him. He knows what to do when Daddy gives him a gift.

"Daddy," he blinks up, all trusting and wide eyes, letting the raw need shine through, "Let me make you feel good, please?"

Bruce chuckles, large hands guiding him to his knees. One large hand remains on his head as he fishes out Bruce's cock, big and leaking.

"Thank you, Daddy," he says, peppering kisses up and down the length, "Thank you."

The hand on his hand tightens - a reminder of whose hand the reigns are in. 

Goosebumps run up and down his arms as he trails his tongue up and down the length, mouthing at every span of skin visible. He licks and licks before taking it deep inside, minding his teeth and fighting his own gag reflex. He blinks up just in time to see the wireless remote the same shade as the plug.

The vibration starts almost immediately and he gasps around the mouthful of cock, hips thrusting backward as if doing so would nudge the tip of the plug into his prostate. The hand on his head keeps him in place, holding him down as his throat pulses around the foreign intrusion.

The blue eyes that stares down at him is piercing but god, his cock just gets harder and the urge to grind into something nags at the back of his mind. He feels small, foolish as he stares up through a sheen of tears at the imposing figure, hips trembling in need and drool dripping out from the corner of his mouth.

"Baby girl," Bruce's firm hand slips down to the back of his neck, "Didn't you want to make Daddy feel good?"

He nods, lips still stretch wide around the impressive length, tears running down his cheeks as he tries to take more into his mouth, licking and drooling around the length in his mouth. He has never gotten the hang of deep-throating, cannot take Daddy's cock to the hilt so easily like the others can.

And it is sloppy work, drool dripping down his chin, tears at the corner of his eyes and hips shaking under the teasing of the plug.

"Poor baby girl. You aren't used to this, are you?" the hand at his nape is a touch of smoke against the base of his spine, "Someone is in need of more training."

He quakes, already imagining the long sessions where he is kept on his knees, hands bounded behind his back and eyes blinded by a piece of clothes while taking Daddy's cock to the hilt and stays firmly there, keeping his cock warm as he works on the papers.

The hand on his nape pulls at the short hair there, painful for just a moment when he resists before submitting to the control, letting his head be guided backward, mouth falling open as the hard length slips out from his heat. Bruce pats his head, affectionately like one would pet a pet and his heart sings.

"And, what do you say, baby girl?"

He swallows under the piercing stare, knowing that he is a beat too late. There is no changing that now.

"Thank you," he says meekly, peeking up through long lashes and adds, "Daddy."

Bruce grins, bright and so warm, like lava coursing underneath his skin. His heart is alight with pleasure as Bruce scoops him up and settles him in his laps, a hand reaching over his shoulder to tug at the plug and a click of the remote leave him clenching down on the not-vibrating thing, desperate for something to fill him completely and not in the half-assed way the plug does.

"You want Daddy's cock, baby?" Bruce's grin is dark at the sight of his nods, a large hand tilting his chin up until he is staring into unyielding blue, "Beg, little girl."

This thing of theirs is about control as much as it is about pleasure. The pleasure of the flesh and the addictive taste of power, either given willingly by the offering of a throat for a collar and a leash or taking the invisible leash and yank.

"Daddy," he breaths, eyes dilated and red-faced with need, "Fuck me, please."

Bruce frowns, tapping his finger in thought and worry spikes in his heart. He did something wrong. He has to fix it.

"Please," he begs, clawing at the lapels of Bruce's suit, "Fuck my ass, Daddy. I want to feel your cock in my ass."

"Baby girl," Bruce's tone is light but he knows enough to know that the next words he says can bring either prizes or punishments, "I think you are confusing something."

He blinks up, owlishly and breathless as he thinks back. Where did he go wrong?

"Baby," Daddy is looking at him now, a look of pity in his eyes and oh, maybe this is one of the little mercies, that Daddy would tell him what he did wrong so he could fix it rather than leaving him guessing in the dark, "Did you forget what to call your greedy hole?"

He does not but the sound of the word still makes his ears blush. It is vulgar and would, without a doubt, earn him more than some reprimands from Alfred. His cheeks are hot just at the thought of saying that word but he wants to be good for Daddy.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," he tries, bracing himself in front of the disappointment, shoulders tensing up as he pleads his case, "I didn't forget. It's just... embarrassing."

"I see," Bruce leans back with a sigh and his heart plummets, "It's alright, baby. We'll work on that."

He gasps quietly, unsure of what is showing on his face but Daddy grins, all white and teeth. Happiness hums under his skin as Bruce's large hand taps at the base of the plug - an indication of what is to come.

"Tell me. What would you like me to do?"

His cheeks cannot be any redder and the blush spreads just beyond his cheeks if the look of amusement on Bruce's face is to be believed. 

"Please fuck my pussy, Daddy. Your little girl wants your cock in her pussy."

Bruce chuckles, ruffling his hair with a warm hand. Satisfaction tastes so sweet on his tongue and when the plug is removed in one swift motion, he moans, too lost in the warmth of happiness at Daddy's satisfaction to care about how wanton it looks.

"Open your mouth, baby."

Obediently, his mouth drops open, head slightly tilts backward. Confusion plagues him when the familiar weight of the plug settles on his tongue, the mild taste of lube assaults his sense. A hand cups his chin and slowly prompts his mouth to close, trapping the plug between his lips.

"Don't let it fall out," Bruce tells him, sliding a finger into his ass, "Daddy loves your voice but Daddy is tired today. You will be quiet, won't you?"

He nods, biting down on the plug when another finger slips inside, teasing and rubbing at his inner walls. He pushes back against the fingers, muffling his moans when his trapped cock rubs deliciously against Daddy's hard length.

"Well done," comes the light praise that sinks deep under his skin, hotter than the blood in his veins, "You did well in preparing yourself."

Ok, so he does have a praise kink and Bruce takes advantage of it many times. So sue him for getting all hard and needy at mere praises.

That, however, does not stop him from getting all whinny as the fingers slip out. He is not afraid to beg but doing so would be hard when he is sucking on the plug. Instead, he settles for making high pitched noises in his throat and hopes that Bruce would understand.

"Be patient," Daddy chides, spreading his cheeks and the familiar touch of the head of his cock pokes at the red-rimmed opening, "Here comes Daddy's cock."

He nearly chokes on the plug as the cock pushes inside, splitting him open even with the throughout preparation. He feels full, bursting at the seam, shaking with extortion when the last inch slides in.

"That's it, baby. Hang on tight."

That is all the warning he gets before the length inside him moves with each thrust of the hips. He wounds his arms around Daddy's neck, clinging on as he is bounced up and down the impressive cock, body trembling with pleasure each time the thrusting cock hits his prostate, biting down and sucking on the plug in his mouth to muffle his whines and moans.

His cock is hard and leaking precum all over the inside of the panties. The huge bulge glances at Daddy's stomach every few thrust, prompting his hips to buck forward, chasing the delicious friction on his trapped cock.

A firm hand cups the bulge and he ruts into it, eyes closing at the sudden spark of pleasure at the constant stimulation on his cock. Another hand slips between their body and at a light tug of his nipple, he clamps down on the thrusting cock, toes curling and fingers digging into his arms.

Except, he does not cum. The hand cupping his bulge is now in his panties, gripping the base of his cock in a vice-liked grip.

"Good girls don't come before Daddy does," comes the chiding tone yet the cock inside keeps thrusting and thrusting even if he cries out in frustration, "Don't you want to be good?"

He does. He really does and when he nods, it is with tears streaming down his face, frustration in his veins from being denied and the overwhelming pleasure from having his nipples teased, cock stroke and prostate hit.

Daddy drives him to the edge twice more, dangling him above the abyss beneath. He sucks on the plug to distract himself when Daddy denies him a fourth time, muffled sobs and tears and snot cover his face.

Daddy chuckles and dabs at his tears, rhythm becomes more and more erratic, tucking his cock back into his panties. Firm hands settle around his waist, holding him up as Daddy ruts into him.

Fingers dig into his waist and warmth floods inside him. His hips buck back and forth as he grinds down on the pulsing cock.

Daddy catches his chin, tilting his head up until he is staring straight into pleased blue eyes. He opens his mouth willingly when Daddy taps at the base of the plug.

Daddy smiles at him, tenderly and a bolt of arousal strikes down his spine. Setting the plug on the desk, he leans in and captures his mouth so completely it is almost like he is staking a claim.

Tongue battles with tongue and Daddy pins his down, dominating so throughout that he is left breathless. His head is swimming and dazed when they break apart, panting and doe-eyed at the feeling of being completely owned.

"Well done," Daddy breaths, eyes trailing down toward his crotch, "That's my good girl."

He looks down, blushing to his ears at the sight of the darkened patch at his front. He has come in his panties, staining it and the front of his dress with cum.

"You did well," Bruce says, bringing a hand up to brush against his heated cheek, "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say about this.


End file.
